Atonement
by Malifique
Summary: Kakashi is a puzzle. Tenzou and Iruka are left to pick up the pieces. Written for the Naruto kink meme.


Prompt: "When Kakashi dies, each learns there was another man in his life--and that neither of them ever had sex in Kakashi's bed. They meet there by accident, but the angry!grief!sex they have in that little apartment is 100% deliberate."

Warning: Angst, deathfic

Rating: NC-17

* * *

_A-tone-ment: satisfaction or reparation for a wrong or injury; amends._

_*  
_

The day was cold but clear, the sky overhead a perfect blue.

The turnout for the funeral was small. Kakashi had not been an easy man to be friends with. Tenzou shuffled his feet and looked over the pale drawn faces of the other mourners. There was only a handful that he recognized.

There was no denying it: his generation was dying out.

The Hokage concluded with a few solemn words on the quality of Hatake Kakashi's character. They were lies, but nice lies. Tenzou glanced again at the tearful faces and couldn't help thinking that Kakashi would find all this hilarious. The man would probably prefer an offering of nubile virgins over all this solemnity. Tenzou decided that he would burn some smutty novels in the man's honour, later. That, Kakashi would appreciate.

A face at the edge of his vision caught his attention. The young man's eyes, like Tenzou's, were dry. Sensing his attention, those dark eyes flickered to meet his. Tenzou looked away almost immediately, but not before he felt the intensity in that gaze.

It seemed that there was another here who knew Kakashi well. Well enough to be furious with the man for getting himself killed.

The ceremony was over. As the others mingled and traded consoling words Tenzou withdrew. He didn't want hollow words and a pat on the shoulder. He didn't want to farewell Kakashi with an empty grave because there wasn't enough left for a cremation.

What he did want was a drink.

*

Tenzou was onto his third beer when someone sat down beside him. It was the young man from the funeral. His eyes were still dry, though now bloodshot, and his hands shook when he signaled for a drink.

"To Kakashi." He waved his cup of sake at Tenzou and downed it in one gulp. Tenzou tilted his beer in acknowledgement. The young man set down his cup for a refill and stuck out his hand. "Umino Iruka."

Tenzou shook it. "Yamato."

"You trained Naruto a while back."

"And you must be the ramen-sensei he keeps talking about." The two of them shared a small smile and another drink.

"So how did you have the misfortune of knowing Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"We worked together for a while."

"I see." He was smart enough not to ask anymore. Tenzou looked at Iruka fully for the first time. The man couldn't hold his drink—two cups of sake and already the colour was climbing in his cheeks.

"How long have you know him, sensei?"

"A while. Long enough." Iruka's mouth twisted and he dug the heel of his hand into his eyes, but when he straightened up for another drink there were still no tears. He set the cup down with exaggerated care and stood. "It's nice to meet you, Yamato. Considering the circumstances."

"You too." Tenzou watched Iruka walk away, shoulders bent with an invisible weight. He finished his beer and rose to leave too. There was something he still needed to do.

*

Kakashi's apartment was dark, but not empty. Tenzou had his kunai in hand and ready to strike before he recognized Iruka. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Tenzou dropped his eyes to the key in Iruka's hand and slowly raised his own. They had the same key.

"Shit." Iruka sank onto the foot of Kakashi's bed, his face in his hands. The bed sheets still held the shape of a sleeping figure. Kakashi's smell was all around them. "Did he—"

"Are you—?"

"God, I can't believe this." Iruka laughed chokingly. He looked up at Tenzou, and this time Tenzou couldn't look away. "How long has this been going on?"

"We were—we had been seeing each other on and off for a few years."

"And what about this last year? Was that on, or off?"

Tenzou fisted his hands. _Damn you Kakashi_. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That makes two of us." Iruka picked up an old t-shirt off the floor and squeezed it in his fist.

Maybe it was the alcohol making him reckless, or maybe the anger buzzing in his ears. The words were out before Tenzou could think them through. "We should make him pay."

"How? He's dead."

The words were still a shock. _Kakashi is dead. And he's still fucking with us._ Tenzou walked over and put his hands on Iruka's shoulders. "Did he ever have you in this bed?"

Iruka's eyes widened, and Tenzou felt him shiver under his hand. "No."

"Me neither. Yet he would let his dogs sleep piled all over him." Tenzou knew his grip was too tight, but he couldn't make himself let go. "Do you know what we should do?"

"Yes," Iruka said, and dragged him down into a kiss.

They fell onto the bed, hands everywhere as they stripped each other, clumsy with booze and urgency. Tenzou dragged Iruka's shirt over his head and bit at the scars on that tanned chest. Iruka writhed underneath him, then shoved at him until Tenzou was on his back and Iruka could get the front of his pants open and take Tenzou's cock into his mouth.

The touch of his mouth was a shock to the system. Tenzou sunk his hands into Iruka's hair and groaned. He knew the patterns that tongue traced on his skin, knew the way Iruka worked his hand along Tenzou's shaft. That was the way Kakashi had liked to be sucked.

Iruka's other hand groped up to Tenzou's face. His fingers were stained, brush ink etched into the tiny creases. Tenzou sucked them into his mouth and tasted bitterness.

When Tenzou had wetted his fingers Iruka pulled his hand back down and drew a wet line down behind Tenzou's balls. The first finger pushing inside him made Tenzou shudder, and the second one made him wing his legs open, spread and pierced by this man he had never met before but had tasted a hundred times on Kakashi's skin.

Iruka pulled away from his cock with one last lingering suck. "Get on your stomach."

Heat shot through Tenzou's body and he scrambled to comply. Iruka reached across to the bedside table, and of course Kakashi kept the lube there, amid his books and bandages. After a breathless moment of waiting Iruka's body covered his, warm and heavy, his slicked cock nudging at Tenzou's hole.

Iruka fisted his hand in Tenzou's hair and pulled. "Did he ever do this?"

"No, but he liked to use his teeth," Tenzou said, and shuddered when Iruka bit at the muscles of his shoulder.

It was too fast. Tenzou cried out when Iruka buried himself to the root and pulled out far enough to do it again. It was too fast and it hurt, but Tenzou didn't want it to stop. He fisted his hands in the sheets and bit into the pillow that still smelled of Kakashi. Iruka fucked him mercilessly, nudging Tenzou's legs further apart with his knees and fucked him harder, the long sweep of his hair making Tenzou's skin electric.

The force of the thrusts make Tenzou's teeth rattle, and he could dimly hear himself crying out but that was all right, because Iruka was crying out too. They were both saying the same name over and over again, here in this room with its dirty clothes and sad looking plants and the memory of Kakashi everywhere.

Iruka put his hands over Tenzou's and groaned, shuddering. He left a bite hard enough to break the skin on the back of Tenzou's neck and Tenzou came too, mingling their sweat and scent with the slightly doggy-smelling sheets.

They fell apart, panting as if from a race. Tenzou winced as Iruka slipped out of his body. He was going to be feeling it for the next few days, and that was good. When he rolled gingerly onto his back, Iruka fell down beside him, looking suddenly older, heartsick. Those dark eyes squeezed shut but flickered open when Tenzou touched his face, and it was like looking into a mirror. They had walked the same path, and had both come to the same abrupt end.

Iruka clutched his hand in a drowning grip. "He was the worst boyfriend I ever had."

"But you loved him anyway."

"Yeah," Iruka said, and burst into wrenching sobs. Tenzou pulled him in so Iruka could muffle his cries against Tenzou's shoulder. He let Iruka's grief rock them both and held on tight, his own tears soaking silently into Iruka's long hair.

This felt right somehow. Not quite nubile virgins, but still a fitting send off for Hatake Kakashi: pervert, asshole, lover.

* * *


End file.
